


Buried Grief

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Gen, Prompt Fill, can be seen as slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosshairs is getting on Hounds nerves with all his whining and complaining. Nothing else to do but tie the mech up and have a serious conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, not too happy with this. But, there you go. 
> 
> Weekly [**challenge**](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/558500.html) response on the LJ community [**TF Rare Pairings**](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Prompt: Crosshairs/Hound - Fit to be tied

"You stupid slagger! Let me go! I'll rip yer spark out!" 

“Would you stop yer yapping! Ah swear on Prime’s name that Ah will shove a grenade down yer throat!” 

“Got to get my mouth open first genius.” Snapped Crosshairs with a smug smirk.  

Hound rolled his optics. “The way you can’t seem to keep yer mouth shut in the first place, it’s only a matter of deciding _when_ Ah do it.”  

Life at Yeager’s had been... slightly monotonous, verging on the outright I-will-start-an-international-incident-just-for-something-to-do side. And unfortunately, with too much time on their servos, bots started to crack. And Crosshairs ever only needed a few seconds to do just that. 

Ever since Optimus left, Crosshairs had done nothing but complain about this and that. If it wasn’t one thing, it was the other. Then there had been the comments about Optimus. About how he abandoned them and how he was a total fail in the leadership department. Which had led to fights between him, Bee and even Drift. 

But what had really pissed off the paratrooper was that Optimus had left in search of their Creators, and left them to deal with whatever the humans threw at them. For that, Crosshairs was, understandably, hurt and angry. Although angry was putting it mildly. The mech was fit-to-be-tied _livid_. And Hound, gotten fed up with Crosshairs’ whining and slightly traitorous comments, had done just that. There had been enough ropes in Cade’s barn that Hound had been able to tie them together to make the perfect binds to hold down Crosshairs for eternity if need be.  

Hound put a pede on Crosshairs’ chest plates above the ropes, pulling as he did on the end he still held in his servos, making sure the ropes were nice and tight. 

“Ow! Pull one more time and you’re gonna cut me in half you fragger!”  

Unable to use his arms, at all (and seriously the energon flow to his servos was none existent), Crosshairs maneuvered himself on his back and preceded to kick Hound as hard as he could. The tactical vehicle just stood there, rolling his optics as Crosshairs’ angry kicks did nothing to disturb his balance. The paratrooper was a good warrior. Fast and lethal. In a fire fight Crosshairs could probably outgun even Hound, but when it came to close combat, the mech lacked just a bit of strength. 

“Stay, still!” Hound ordered, shifting his pede from the green mech’s chassis to pin his legs to the ground. “I’m sick of hearing you whine Crosshairs.” He growled, once again pulling on the ropes. 

“Well, boohoo Hound. Not like there’s anything else to do, being stuck here with Prime gone. Surrounded by all these _humans._ ” 

Thankfully, now that the truth behind what the CIA had been doing to the Autobots, the president had been incredibly pissed off and ordered that the Autobots were not to be harmed in any way. The guy had even tried to meet with them personally, but Hound had refused. Prime had ordered them to protect Cade and his family, well that’s what they were going to do. Nothing else. 

“Humans aren’t all that bad. Ah know ya wanted to leave this rock, but Prime said-” 

“Oh Prime said!? Ah don’t care what Prime said, these meat bags hunted down and killed our _friends_ , Ah don’t want nothing to do with them!” Crosshairs snapped, renewing his struggling. 

Hound sighed. And there it was. The _real_ reason Crosshairs was like this. Hound knew that the green mech was more affected by what they had seen than he let on. Many of the bots the humans had mercilessly killed were close friends. If he had to guess, Hound would bet his favorite guns that the paratrooper was very close to exploding with the pent-up grief. Still...

“That don’t mean you can go around complaining and threatening every human in the vicinity. You almost stepped on Tessa yesterday while on a full scale temper tantrum and Ah’ve. Had. _Enough_.” Hound bent down and grabbed Crosshairs by the ropes holding him, bringing him up so their face plates were mere inches apart.   

“Yer not the only one grieving Cross.” He said softly. “But ya _got_ to calm down. Humans killed our friends, yes, but _these_ humans, Cade, Tessa and Shane? They _helped_ us. They saved Prime’s life and continued to fight with us till the end.” He dropped the silenced paratrooper with force, the mech hitting the ground with a low groan.   

“Or are you gonna blame the whole species for the acts of some humans? That would be very hypocritical of us, don’t you think?”

Being free to maneuver around a bit, thought still tied up, Crosshairs managed to sit up with his legs crossed, glaring at the ground. They fell into silence, Hound staring at the paratrooper and the green mech lost in thought. 

“Ah hate this.” He murmured suddenly. “It ain’t fair.”

Hound sighed, walking to sit next to the tied up mech. 

“Ah know Cross. Ah know.” He used a servo to pull Crosshairs into his side, in an awkward sideways hug. “We got to keep going though.”

Still glaring at the ground, the paratrooper let his helm fall on Hound’s chest plates. The tactical vehicle brought his other servo to pet his helm. 

“You calm?” He asked after a few minutes of silence. Hound had felt the mech’s frame relax into his, his energy field oozing resignation. Not a positive outcome, but it was the first step to get the mech to deal. 

“Yeah.” Crosshairs grumbled. “Don’t mean Ah’ll stop complaining though." 

Hound rolled his optics and let out a chuckle. 

“Wouldn't have it any other way Cross.” 

 


End file.
